(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automated extraction and display of past health care use to aid in predicting future health status. Medical and pharmacy and place of treatment information is preferably used to provide historical use displays by individual or by groups of individuals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,724 teaches a system for predicting future health and U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,109 teaches a system and method for predicting disease onset. Neither these references nor any other references known by the inventors teaches the use of visualization algorithms to succinctly summarize the entire past claim data so that the past can be linked to the future for algorithm designers, clinicians, and actuaries.